


Now playing : I love you by Riopy

by eludemaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I Love You, Multi, Piano, Train Station, soft eliott, soft lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eludemaury/pseuds/eludemaury
Summary: Eliott need to take a train for a family dinner, but Lucas need to say goodbye at his way.





	Now playing : I love you by Riopy

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first fanfic so please be kind :)   
> I’m also French so sorry if i make mistakes.

When Lucas wake up, Eliott already left. He know that Eliott needed to leave early for his train. Lucas feel lonely. He already miss the cuddle of the love of his life.

When he turn around, on Eliott’s pillow, he see a little drawing on a note. 

It was a little hedgehog cuddling a raccoon.   
« 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 1433 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘵𝘵 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 8674 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. » 

Lucas smile. He wanted to see Eliott so bad. When he open the note, he see a little text.

𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘨 ! 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.  
𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘵𝘵.

It’s make Lucas cries a little. When he take his phone he open the message app.

Lucas  
I love you so much.  
I miss you. 

Eliott  
I love you too. And remember, minute par minute mon amour. 

Lucas   
Minute par minute ♡  
Are you in the train ? 

Eliott   
No not yet the train is late he arrive in 3 hours...

When Lucas see this message. He run to the bathroom for take a shower. 

He was about to leave, with his hair still wet. 

He run in the living room for take his shoes and his jacket. Lisa and Mika was watching Fort Boyard. 

« Good morning, Chaton. Where are you going ? » 

Lucas didn’t respond to the question and take his key and leave the flat. 

Lucas run to the metro. He never run this fast in his life. He was running to see the love of his life. When he finally was in the metro for Gare de Lyon he take his phone and see messages from Eliott. 

Eliott   
Ugh I’m bored.  
Oh i didn’t see but there is a piano in the train station !  
I now imagine you playing I love you.   
I miss you so much.

When he arrive to Gare de Lyon, he didn’t know where Eliott was.   
He search everywhere. When he see the piano, he remember the message from Eliott. 

If it’s the same piano that the one Eliott was talking about, he could hear him playing I love you if it’s not, he will be disappointed. 

He sat on the bench. He was thinking about that night, Tuesday February 1st. 

He put his finger on the keys of the piano. 

He started playing

Eliott was on a chair, waiting for his train when he hear the melody who made him fall in love of Lucas. He approaches the piano, and see Lucas playing. Tears starts falling.

When Lucas finish, he turn around and see Eliott, standing 2 meters away from him, crying. 

Eliott hugged him tightly. They needed to be together. 

Eliott stepped back.  
« Je t’aime » he say with a soft voice, still crying. 

« Moi aussi » Lucas buried his head in Eliott’s shoulder. 

« I won’t leave. I’m not going. I’m gonna call my parents, I don’t care if they are mad, I just wanna be with you. »

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Instagram : @lvllemvnt and on twitter : @softeluu


End file.
